Loogi
"Guys why are you treating me like bubble buddy in that one episode of spongebob?" - Loogi, When being put up for outcasting with Tetris Block Loogi Cap Loogi Cap is a contestant on Object Eviction and 100 Objects Shows by Runny Egg. He is also confirmed to be a co-host for the second season of 100 Objects. He signed up for the Reboot of 100 objects 100 Objects Rebooted, 100 Objects Rebirth, 100 Objects Remade, 100 OR or OHOR He is Confirmed for the Reboot. As the Fourth Signup. Loogi was placed on Team 7 at the beginning and was put Up For Elimination but didn't receive any votes and Frog Switch was voted out after a recount. He then proceeded to swap places with Picture Frame for Team 2 since Greeny and Tumblr was on that team. He wanted Explorer aswell but he didn't seem likely to get on after this swap. Tree then picked him for the new team swap and now he resides on Team 5 with his Friend Explorer. During the Mini-Merge Phase he was put into group 2 along with Explorer and has broken up with tumblr and has befriended Bowtie and Cardboard Rocket Personality Loogi is a mostly friendly character but also chaotic. Examples of his Chaotic attitude includes: * Tried to fly to the moon and fell back like a meteor * Raided Area 51 * Going to Califorina and eventually broke it off the USA. He also likes Construction by Building a recovery center, a giant house using Minecraft Blocks and a Sand Loogi. Although he did Cheat while making the Sand Loogi by putting sand inside of him to make it. He also has recently developed a short fuse but still cares about people. Friends Object Eviction * Bubble Fox * Wine Glass * Beehive 100 Objects * Greeny * Anonymous * Index Card * Sugar Cube Sided * Flashlight Sided * Spotify 100 Objects Reboot * Greeny * Tumblr * Explorer * Picture Frame * Beehive * Pebble * Bowtie * Cardboard Rocket However he Dislikes MiiPhone. Challenge Entries * Challenge 1 Original - Loogi Made a Team Logo for Team 2 Odd Objects Which he actually did the poses and logo used in it before the challenge was announced because of a form of fan art, he ended up placing 14th and Flashlight's Entry which placed 12th was used. * Challenge 2 Original - Loogi Made the Diseased Token which Increased someone's votes by 1.5x but every time you don't use it. You can't vote. This Placed Loogi 21st. * Challenge 1 Remake - Loogi decided to bring Runny Egg into the sky and then decided to drop an anvil which proceeded to crush Blender... He got 20/30 but since Frog Switch, Pyro Mask and Shotgun Shell didn't do the challenge. His Team got put Up For Elimination where Frog Switch proceeded to get elimininated * Challenge 2 Remake - Loogi made a riddle that answer meant Rare Wubbox, he got 18/20 * Challenge 1 Speed - Loogi slept through the entire challenge because it was announced at 2:20 am for him but Felliniesque finished it and ended up being safe. * Challenge 3 an item for Ticket's Shop - He made a liquid made out of blended red things and deep fried runny egg. * Challenge 4 a Sweet Treat to compete against Eep - Loogi made a popsicle using the frozen drink of last challenge. * Challenge 5 On Vacation - Loogi decided to travel around the world with Explorer but got imprisoned due to Explorer's Acts. * Challenge 6 a Presidential Campaign - Loogi made a parody of a common poster and for the quote he made a Trump reference. This is the first time he got up for elimination during the mini-merge phase as he got 6th. * Challenge 7 the 5 Of Hearts Dissapear - Loogi threw the card into a black hole. He got 8th and escaped elimination * Challenge 8 a Boat to move island after Captain Pizza destroyed it - Loogi made a bunch of minecraft boats after murdering whispy woods and left legs behind he ended up getting eliminated after-wards. He got 14th and was put up for elimination and beat Trash Bag in a revote by a landslide. Trivia * For some reason Loogi has an extreme hatred for wizards. * He seemingly has knowledge of the discord servers and can break the forth wall. * According to #cast, Loogi is the 43rd character to sign up * For the reboot he was the fourth contestant to join. * He saved Anonymous from dying * Runny Egg Host predicted he would get in the Top Ten * Loogi Cap is the first contestant to have a remade asset. It was made by Greeny and Can be seen in the Gallery * Because of Loogi Cap being made out of Fabric, he can be Recovered by Using a Sewing Machine. 'Gallery' B I L L O W.png|the beauty best thing to exist, it has nothing to do with Loogi but it needs to be here - Loogi Loogi Cap's Asset.png Loogi's sign up.png Loogi.png Loogi Cap 2.0.png|Loogi Cap's New Pose By Greeny. Loogi Cap 2.0 Asset.png|Loogi Cap's New Asset By Greeny Category:Contestants